VeggieTales (Latin Spanish dub)
VeggieTales is the Latin American dub of said show in the Spanish language. The show was dubbed into Latin Spanish twice. The original dub was made during 1996/1997 for the VHS tapes in Santiago, Chile by DINT Doblajes Internacionales (also known to have been released in the United States), and the second and current dub was made in Ecuador by HCJB - Televozandes and in Miami, Florida by BVI Communications, Inc. for VeggieTales on TV (VeggieTales en la tele) and the DVD's from 2006-2008. Translations and Voices Episodes *¿Dónde Está Dios Cuando Tengo M-Miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (same translation) *¿¡¿Quiere Dios Que Los Perdone?!? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (same translation) *¿Eres Mi Prójimo? (Are You My Neighbor?) (same translation) *Drac, Sac y Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation not counting Rack and Shack's name changes) *David y el Pepino Gigante (original dub)/Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (re-dub) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David and the Giant Cucumber/same translation) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *Lyle el Vikingo Amable (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda del Cepillo de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation) *Gedeón: El Guerrero de las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Gideon: The Warrior of the Tubas) *Moe y el Gran Escape (Moe and the Big Exit) (Moe and the Great Escape) Movies *Jonás: Una Película de los VeggieTales (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (same translation) *VeggieTales: La Película: Piratas con Alma de Héroes (Argentina)/Los Piratas Que No Hacen Nada: Una Película de los VeggieTales (other countries) (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) (VeggieTales: The Movie: Pirates with a Heroic Spirit/same translation) VeggieTales on TV Episodes *(The Gourds Must Be Crazy) *(Rack, Shack and Benny) *Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (same translation) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *(Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *¡Josué y la Gran Muralla! (Josh and the Big Wall!) (same translation) *(Madame Blueberry) *Larry-Boy y la Cizaña de los Rumores (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (same translation) *Rey George y la Patito (King George and the Ducky) (same translation) *(Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle el Vikingo Amable (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *Un Cuento de Pascua (An Easter Carol) (An Easter Story) *Dr. Regordete y el Sr. Disconite (maybe "disconal") (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) (same translation) *El Pequeño Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) (The Little Snoodle) *(Sumo of the Opera) *(Babysitter in DeNile/The Story of Flibber-o-loo) *El Duque y la Princesa (Duke and the Great Pie War) (Duke and the Princess) *Bully Trouble (title is left in English, just like its DVD source) *Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda de Cepillo de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *(The Asparagus of LaMancha) (same translation) *Sheerluck Holmes y la Regla Dorada (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (same translation) *Gedeón: El Guerrero de las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Gideon: The Warrior of the Tubas) *Moe y el Gran Escape (Moe and the Big Exit) (Moe and the Great Escape) Lessons *Una Lección en Manejando el Miedo (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Una Lección en Perdónar (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Una Lección en Amar a Tu Prójimo (Are You My Neighbor?) *Una Lección en Manejando la Presión de Los Pares (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Una Lección en Autoestima (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Una Lección en Compartir (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Una Lección en Persistiendo en Dificultades (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Una Lección en Como Lidiar con los Buscapleitos (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Una Lección en Como Confiar en Dios (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Una Lección en Como Seguir Instrucciones (Moe and the Big Exit) Books *Dios te Hizo Especial (God Made You Special) *Bob... ¿Te Da una...Mano?/Bob... ¿Te Da una...Mano de Ayuda? (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) (also seen on the dubbed release of The Ballad of Little Joe) *Junior y Laura Comparten en Año Juntos (Junior and Laura Share the Year Together) *Un Caballero Inolvidable (A Knight to Remember) *Retratos Cómicos de Bob & Larry (Bob & Larry's Silly Slides) *VeggieTales: Santa Biblia (The VeggieTales Bible) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ¿Dónde Está Dios Cuando Tengo M-Miedo? contiene dos historias de dibujos animados que enseñará a los niños una perspectiva bíblica sobre cómo enfrentar el miedo todos los días. Cuentos de la Ensaladera ¿Qué pasa cuando Junior, de 5 años de edad, ve la película demasiado aterrorizante de Frankapio? Bob Tomate y Larry Pepino vienen a ayudarlo con una divertida canción. Les enseñan que Dios es más grande que cualquier cosa que les cause temor. ¡Junior necesita esta lección porque las cosas se ponen muy locas cuando se aparece Frankapio en la habitación de Junior! Daniel y el Foso de los Leones El segundo segmento va desde la habitación de Junior hasta la antigua Babilonia para ver a los personajes de VeggieTales en la adaptación musical de la clásica historia bíblica. Larry Pepino, interpretando el papel de Daniel, se encuentra en grandes problemas gracias a las maquinaciones de los consejeros, interpretado con gracia por un trío de desconfiadas cebollitas. Al final Daniel aprende que incluso en el foso de los leones él está en las manos de Dios. ¡A niños de todas las edades les encantará la original música y los innovadores dibujos animados en cada episodio de miedo hora de VeggieTales! God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Are You My Neighbor? ¡Bob Tomate y Larry Pepino, regresan con dos nuevas historias llenas de canciones, risas y de sólidos valores bíblicos que han hecho de VeggieTales lo mejor, tanto para los críticos, como para los niños! La historia de Zapatolandia Los dibujos animados de Big Idea, cobran vida al traernos la fascinate parábola del Buen Samaritano en una adaptación de la historia bíblica. A través de ritmos y canciones, los niños aprenderán que amar al prójimo significa ayudar a los que están en necesidad, ¡Aunque no vivan al lado de su casa! ¡Las calabazas podrían estar locas! Al llegar a los cinco años de edad, ¡Junior Espárrago y la tripulación de la nave espacial la Tartaleta Galáctica, van audazmente donde nunca antes los vegetales estuvieron! ¿¡Pueden Junior y el ingeniero de la nave reparar la Tartaleta Galáctica antes que un gigantesco meteoro los haga pedacitos!? ¿Y qué en cuanto a los "raros" miembros de la tripulación, Jimmy y Jerry calabaza? ¿Tendrían posibilidades de ayudar? Estas comiquísimas parodias de ciencia ficción muestran a los niños que "Amar al prójimo" significa valorar a esos que son diferentes, ¡En lugar de burlarse de ellos! Rack, Shack and Benny ¡Hay problemas de producción en la fábrica de chocolates Nosor para efectuar la venta de sus dos millones de conejitos de chocolate! ¡El presidente de la compañía Nabudo Q. Nosor anunció que sus trabajadores podían comer tantos conejitos como quisieran! Esto les pareció fantástico hasta que tres muchachos llamados Drac, Sac y Benny recordaron que sus padres les habían enseñado a no comer demasiados dulces. ¿Podrán los muchachos hacer lo que es bueno, incluso cuando todos sus amigos hacen lo contrario? ¿Y por qué el señor Nosor está construyendo un conejito de chocolate de 90 pies de alto? ¡Están a punto de descubrir cuán peligroso puede ser mantenerse firmes en lo que creen A través de esta historia similar a la historia bíblica de Sadrac, Mesac, Abednego y el horno de fuego, los niños aprenderán cómo soportar iguales apuros y mantenerse firmes en lo que creen. ¡A los niños de todos las edades les encantarán las canciones, la comicidad y la fascinante animación computarizada de VeggieTales! No se pierdan los videos que Billboard Magazine llama "La más novedosa e ingeniosa de las series cristianas" y Virtue Magazine los aclama como "¡Una nueva norma en videos de niños!" Dave and the Giant Pickle Original Re-Dub ¿Has sentido alguna vez que eres demasiado pequeño para hacer algo grande? Eso es lo que siente un pastorcito llamado Dave cuando sus hermanos mayores se marchan a defender a su país, dejándolo solo con sus ovejas. – Gente grande hace cosas grandes, y gente pequeña hace cosas pequeñas – le dicen. ¡La sorpresa que se han de llevar cuando se enteren que su adversario es mucho más grande de lo que se imaginan! ¿Es que alguien es capaz de derrotar a un pepino en conserva de nueve pies? ¡Espera! ¿Quién es ése que va corriendo a retar al poderoso guerrero? Como que se parece a...es posible que sea...¿Dave? ¡En esta cómica nueva manera de contar la historia bíblica clásica de David y Goliat, Bob el tomate y Larry el pepino ayudan a los niños a entender que ya sea que tengas nueve pies de estatura o dos, no existe diferencia, con la ayuda de Dios, aún los niños pequeños pueden hacer algo grande! ¡Niños de todas las edades disfrutarán las canciones, el sentido del humor u la deslumbrante animación por computadora de VeggieTales! The Toy That Saved Christmas Lyle the Kindly Viking Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Ballad of Little Joe Para este momento ya todos ustedes conocerán la historia de Joe y su capa multicolor, pero les aseguro que hasta ahora, nunca como una historia…¡del Lejano Oeste! Acompañemos al Pequeño Joe (actuado por Larry el pepino), y a sus traviesísimos hermanos guisantes, en una aventura que nos llevará desde las profundidades de una mina abandonada hasta la cuidad de Dodgeball, ¡poniendo a prueba en cada paso la fé del Pequeño Joe! Un cuento del salvaje Oeste que nos enseña a mantener la fé cuando nos enfrentamos a las dificultades, porque a fin de cuentas, Dios puede arreglarlo todo para siempre. ¡Ajúa! Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ¡Es una aventura vegetal! ¿Podrán los vegetales capturar el cepillo de asa son y darle fin al abuso? Larry el Pepinillo es Minnesota Cuke, el conservador de un museo infantil y aventurero en sus ratos de ocio a quien se le ha asignado encontrar el cepillo perdido de Sansón antes de que sus supuestos poderes sean utilizados para controlar ambas orillas de las Cataratas del Niágara. ¿Podría este alocado complot haber sido ideado por el profesor Rattan, el enemigo perpetuo de Minnesota? En esta espeluznante aventura alrededor del globo, los premiados cuentistas de Big Idea lo llevarán del Lago del Alce hasta Malta, en un emocionante episodio de VeggieTales que nos recuerda de Dios quiere que seamos valientes al enfrentarnos a los busca pleitos. Además, vea a Junior Espárrago enfrentarse al abusador de la escuela en "Bully Trouble". Gideon: Tuba Warrior Moe and the Big Exit Ahora ya todos antes habían escuchado la historia de Moisés y la gran escape, pero estoy seguro que no la habían escuchado al estilo vaquero...¡hasta ahora! Les presento a Moe (Larry el Pepino) un vaquero de buen corazón que vivía la buena vida en la ciudad de Dodgeball mientras que sus parientes se rompían la espalda excavando el gran cañón. Cuando Moe le pidió al desconsiderado alcalde que dejara ir a su gente, él rehusó y una ráfaga de problemas llegaron a esta ciudad. ¿Podrá Moe ayudar a liberar su gente de la servidumbre e irse de la cuidad de Dodgeball de una vez por todas? ¡Enlácenme y móntense es una gran aventura bíblica en la que los VeggieTales se dirigen hacia el oeste y nos enseñan una lección en cómo seguir direcciones! Trivia *Starting with the English release of Duke and the Great Pie War, the English DVD releases have both English and Spanish subtitles. *In the original Latin Spanish dub of Rack, Shack and Benny, all singing parts in Dance of the Cucumber (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. *The Latin Spanish dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle, "David y el Pepino Gigante" was retitled "Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante" for the re-dub, due to the Spanish term "Pepino" meaning "Cucumber" in English. "Pepinillo" means "Pickle" in English, and of course, Goliath is not a cucumber. **The description for Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush also commits the same mistake, referring to Larry as a pickle as well. *The Toy That Saved Christmas was the last episode known to be dubbed in Spanish until Lyle the Kindly Viking. **For an unknown reason, episodes ranging from Very Silly Songs! to Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen are not known to be dubbed in Spanish. ***There is an exception, however, as some of the episodes in this range were dubbed for the TV series. *The subtitles on some Latin Spanish releases (if they do not have an English track) are simply translated from the English script and don't match with the actual Latin Spanish dialogue. **The visuals are also left in English on those releases, with a voiceover translating them. However, Bully Trouble's title card on the Latin Spanish dub does not use a voiceover. *In the original Latin Spanish dubs of the first two episodes, Bob's voice was not pitch-shifted up when saying his line "Have we got a show for you!" This was corrected in the V1.1 VHS editions of the original Latin Spanish dubs for the first two episodes. **Normally, VeggieTales characters' voices would be pitch-shifted up (likely three semitones), but errors with pitch-shifting the voices occasionally happen in the English version of the show, too. *In the original dub, Larry sometimes goes through multiple singing voices in the same episode. *In the Spanish dub of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, the meaning of the "baby pickle" joke is changed by having Junior say "Ummm…uhhhh…" instead of "A baby pickle?" Gallery Dios.jpeg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Dios2.jpeg|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! File:Prójimo.jpeg|Are You My Neighbor? File:Drac.jpeg|Rack, Shack and Benny Pepino.png|Dave and the Giant Pickle (original dub) DaveEsDave.jpeg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (re-dub) ElJugueteQueSalvoLaNavidad.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas Lyle el Vikingo Amable DVD.png|Lyle the Kindly Viking File:Jonás.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (DVD) PequeñoJoe.jpeg|The Ballad of Little Joe MinnesotaSpanish.jpeg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Gedeón.jpeg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior MoeYElGranEscape.jpeg|Moe and the Big Exit ThePiratas.jpeg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (Argentina) Category:International Category:VeggieTales